cp_wiki_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
In search of replacement badge
Character: *Phineas99cp *JWPengie *Twinkie102 *Ifellfromgel *Perapin *Penguin-Pal Rollbacks Troll Back are the second episode of the Club Penguin Wiki Story series. TriviaEdit *This is JWPengie and Twinkie102 first episode appearance. TRANSCRIPT It was peaceful morning on Club Penguin *Ifellfromgel come to Perapin's igloo* Ifellfromgel: *Knocks door loudly* PEERAAPIIIN!!!! WAKE UP!!! *Inside Perapin's igloo* Perapin: *Wake up* Oh my gosh! I'm late again! IFELL, STOP KNOCKING! Ifellfromgel: Ok but you must come to wiki NOW! Perapin: *little confused* Come to wiki now? Ifellfromgel: You have assignment to do remember? Perapin: OMG YES I FORGOT! I am coming I am coming! *Outside Perapin's igloo* Ifellfromgel: Gosh! When he will gonna go? *Perapin open the door and go out* Perapin: Let's go! I'm gonna late Ifellfromgel: k D:: *Cut to the wiki entrance* Phineas99: Gosh! I broke my badge! *sad* *Ifellfromgel and Perapin arrives and waddle to Phineas* Perapin: Phin what happen? Phineas99: See? *Gives broken badge to Perapinn* Ifellfromgel: OMG Phineas! You have A LOT of problem! Perapin: Um, how about you take one day off? Phineas99: I can't! P-P gonna kill me if I do so because I have some rollback assignment to do today. And I put all my card on the rollbacks room not on my desk. I AM GONNA DIE!!! D:: *sighs* Perapin: Don't worry! I think I have a idea! Come with me. Phineas99: How if everyone see me without my badge? Ifellfromgel: Easy! We got ya covered ;) *They go inside the wiki* Phineas99: Now what? Ifellfromgel: Now.... RUN! *They running quickly to Perapin's desk* Phineas99: Ah.. I.. Am... Tired... Now what?? *sighs* Perapin: Ok. I have this un used pin badge I found on my igloo few weeks ago but I put it here :p And I have this mod badge picture. We can made a fake badge! Phineas99: But how can I enter the Rollbacks Room? Ifellfromgel: Just stalk someone who is entering the room ;P Phineas: OK let's do it! *Cut to the Chat Room* JWPengie: Where is Phineas? He promised he will doing the assignment with me! *Chat Room door opens and Phineas enter the Chat Room* JWPengie: Um, Phineas? Your badge looks weird? Phineas99: AH! Nothing! Let's go to Rollbacks Room. *JW and Phineas out the Chat Room* *Cut to Rollbacks Room entrance* Phineas99: Open the door please? JWPengie: Me? Usually you open the door. Oh well fine :P *JW uses his magic flipper to open the door* JWpengie: Hmmm why is Phineas looks weird today? His badge too. I think he hide something worse *Inside the Rollbacks Room* Phineas99: Ok let's do it! JWPengie: Phineas, why are you looks so weird today? And your badge looks little different that mine and other. Phineas99: Errr. Nothing happen. Just normal as always! Why don't we just do this assignment? JwPengie: Oh well k. *Cut to Perapin and Ifellfromgel* Perapin: We need to sneak to the Admins Room and get replacement badge! Ifellfromgel: Are you kidding me? Perapin: I heard P-P have bunch of fake Admins magic flippers. How about we go to his desk and see if we can find one? Ifellfromgel: Sure! Let's do it! *Cut to Penguin-Pal's desk* Ifellfromgel: I think I found one! Perapin: Give me! *Suddenly Twinkie102 come to P-P desk* Twinkie102: What are you doing here? Perapin & Ifellfromgel: *surprised* Nothing! Perapin: We have our business here! Go away! Ifellfromgel: Um, you have some rollback assignment to do right? Twinkie102: *surprised* OMG Right! Gotta run now bye! *Twinkie runs quickly but he dropped his badge* Perapin: Aha! Thanks Twinkie! Ifellfromgel: Let's give this to Phineas. *Cut to the outside of the Rollbacks Room* Twinkie102: OMG I am gonna late! *use magic flipper but didn't work* Wait what? Where's my badge? *Perapin and Ifellfromgel arrives at Rollbacks Room* Perapin: PHINEAS!!!! Twinkie102: Wait what are you doing here? Ifellfromgel: Please help us! Dont tell anyone about this! Phineas is inside the room with FAKE badge! Twinkie102: Wait, if he wear fake badge how he got to enter? Ifellfromgel: I don't know about that but I think he stalk someone or ask someone to open the door for him. Twinkie102: What happen to his real badge? *looks at badge at Perapin's hand* PERAPIN! That's my badge! Give it back! Perapin: Uh sorry but you dropped it when you run after you talk with us on P-P desk. But we need to borrow your badge because if P-P found Phineas not wearing real badge, HE'S GONNA GET DEMOTED! Twinkie102: I think I know where admins put replacement badges. Perapin: Admins room? No no no we're not gonna enter that room just for get a replacement badge. Twinkie102: No! Just follow me *Cut to Rollbacks Room* JWPengie: Ok, the point is, we need to get a.... Phineas99: ANTI VANDALIZER MACHINE! :D JWPengie: WHAT?!?! Are you forgot? Anti Vandal Group! Phineas99: Oh lolololololol *rage face* JWPengie: Seriously Phin? Your badge weird and now you are weird too. Phineas99: Errr.... *Cut to Twinkie102 desk* Ifellfromgel: Here? Dont joking Twinkie we're serious right now. Twinkie102: I'm serious too. Perapin: So where is the badge? Twinkie102: Remember the time when Phineas.... *Flashback* Phineas99: Twinkie! I found this unused badge on in front of Admins Room! *gives badge to Twinkie* Twinkie102: Hmmm, Can I have it? Phineas99: Not sure, what if this badge belong to someone? Twinkie102: Ah I have seen every mods and rollbacks today and nothing of them lost a badge so PLEASE give it to me *rage face* Phineas99: Fine whatever, here ya go *flashback end* Twinkie102: I still have the badge! *gives Perapin the badge* Perapin: Yay! Let's give this to Phineas. *Cut to Rollbacks Room* Phineas99: Emm uhhh... JWPengie: Stop acting weird! Phineas99: Uh help me? *JW and Phineas hear knocks* *JW thinks "I will pretended I want go to toilet and let him open the door and let's see what is wrong with him"* JWPengie: Phineas open the door! I can't hold it anymore! *JW runs to toilet and peeking at Phineas* Phineas99: What me? What must I do? *Cut to outside* Ifellfromgel: We got your replacement badge! Perapin: Are you stupid? He can't open the door with his fake badge *Cut to JW* JWPengie: Huh, fake badge? What happen to his real badge? I think this is explain why he acting so weird today. *Waddle over to Phineas* JWPengie: Explanation to do please? You wear fake badge? Phineas99: Fine fine fine! I admit! Yes JWPengie: Oh if I report to P-P I wonder what he gonna do Phineas99: Nooo please no *JW hear knocks loudly and open the door* Perapin: Hey JW, could you give this badge to Phineas? JWPengie: What happen with Phineas real badge? Perapin: His badge broken. We don't know why. JWPengie: That explain EVERYTHING! He is super weird today *JW stare at Phineas* JWPengie: Give me your badge? Phineas99: *gives badge* Perapin give me this fake badge. Ifellfromgel: *quietly* Phineas looks better without his badge Phineas99: What? I need this badge Ifell! I can't rollback, kick and ban penguin without this *rage* JWPengie: It's ok Phineas, why don't you just explain to P-P whats happening? I am sure he's not going to angry at you and demote you right away. Phineas99: Ah, I think that's the only way. Ok let's go. Twinkie102: Don't worry pal! You have us on your side. Perapin: Ok let's go. I think P-P is on the Chat Room now. *They waddling to the Chat Room* *Cut to Chat Room* Phineas99: I am afraid P-P gonna angry. Twinkie102: Ok don't worry. JW and me will help you explain. *Phineas, Twinkie, and JWPengie waddle to P-P* Twinkie102: P-P, Phin wants to say something to you. Penguin-Pal: *stares at Phineas* Um, Phin? Where is your badge? Phineas99: Thats the problem. I broke my badge. Penguin-Pal: WHAT? How? That badge is metal! Its impossible! Phineas99: Um... *Flashback* *Phineas is on his way to the wiki* Phineas99: Hmm, I think I will wear the badge now to show up some style maybe :p *Phineas wear my badge but the badge fell to a fire* Phineas99: My god no!!!!!!!!! *Phineas grab the badge* Phineas99: Ouch ouch ouch ahhh! HOT!! *Phineas sees a water and put his flipper and his badge on it* Phineas99: Ah better. *looks badge* WHAT! It melted??? Oh I am gonna die *''flashback end* Penguin-Pal: Melt? God! Thats why don't wear it on your way to the wiki! No need to afraid pal because I have bunch of badges. I guess you though I will demote you, right? JWPengie & Twinkie102: Right! Perapin: Now you can calm now. Now believe what JW says? Phineas99: Yeah. Finally! Ifellfromgel: Um, Twinkie and Pera, I though you both have assisgnment to do? Perapin & Twinkie: *facepalm* OH RIGHT!!! *They both run from Chat Room* Everyone: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE '''THE END'